


In Which Alec Lightwood Has a Lot of Emotions

by Shadowhuntercat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so in love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Writing this made me feel emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhuntercat/pseuds/Shadowhuntercat
Summary: Honestly it's just 400 words of fluff and Alec being in love.I wrote this at 1am. Help me.





	In Which Alec Lightwood Has a Lot of Emotions

Magnus's apartment always seemed to be slightly different every time Alec opened the door, yet instantly familiar. Some new smell always lingered in the air, sometimes recognisable, like vanilla or cinnamon; sometimes entirely foreign.  
Magnus himself was like that, never seeming to wear the same outfit or necklace twice but everything about him was so entirely comforting and safe that Alec didn't really think of the loft as home but Magnus himself. He was so in love that it was almost ridiculous - every romance novel that he had ever made fun of was coming true. Izzy had informed him (with a smirk) that he often zoned out in boring meetings and got a dreamy look on his face that tended to unnerve the shadowhunters in the institute that knew him as serious and unfeeling.  
But Magnus quite literally made his heart flutter and every other stupid cliché in the books. If he were a poet instead of a warrior he would write sonnets and ballads, dozens of stanzas and verses about how his eyes were like gold and how his smile was more breathtaking than the most precious treasure in any dimension.  
How he radiated power and control, practically sending shockwaves into the air around him when he needed to but his touch could be so gentle, so loving, that it made Alec melt.  
He lived for the long afternoons when neither of them were busy with work and politics and wars drifted away, blocked by the white noise of quiet conversation and soft kisses. Hours after he had been called out to settle some ridiculous dispute at the institute, he could still practically feel Magnus's touch on his face or the rings that adorned his fingers against the dark rune on his neck.  
Mornings waking up next to Magnus, Alec thought, were heaven. The warlock may be half demon, but he seemed more angelic than any shadowhunter Alec had ever met. He had once thought that he would never be able to open his eyes and feel anything but dread for the upcoming hours, but seeing Magnus - his boyfriend (the word still made him smile) - across from him made everything better. If he could come home to this at the end of the day, he could do anything. If hours of meetings and fighting and stopping Jace and Clary from executing their idiotic plans meant he would wake up again with Magnus Bane next to him, Alec didn't care what hell he was dragged through.


End file.
